


They're Breaking Your Heart? Then Try to Hear It Pound

by Spyloaf



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, I forgot to ever put it on here, Jack is lowkey dumb but its ok, M/M, Pre-Relationship, THIS IS LITERALLY 3 YEARS OLD, Who knows if I'll ever write a part 2, and that's on not having a computer for months and then loosing motivation for a fic, based off Tumblr post, no beta we die like men, this was supposed to be a getting together fic but they don't really get together whoops, we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyloaf/pseuds/Spyloaf
Summary: Originally based off an ask prompt!Jack Kelly, her eldest son at Camp Half-Blood, has never once seen his mother, Aphrodite the goddess of love, despite being seventeen and her cabin’s counselor. He’s always wanted to meet his mother, hell any half-blood who’s never met their godly parent will tell you this. Ever since he was little, even before he knew he of his divine heritage, he’s dreamed what it would be like to meet her. Those dreams were amplified at the age of ten when he arrived at camp, and was claimed by the Goddess.Never did he ever in his seventeen miserable years of life, did he imagine any situation that even came remotely close to what ended up being their first meeting.Well, that was probably a good thing that he didn't imagine this situation.It started as just a regular old day at Camp Half-Blood.Or: Newsies PJO AU with Jackcrutchie :)Or: I should posted 3 years ago, when I wrote it and posted it over on tumblr, but that didn't happen. If I remember right I was having issues with posting over here and then just forgot about, but better late then never!
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins -Implied
Kudos: 15





	They're Breaking Your Heart? Then Try to Hear It Pound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Again, I wanna make this is cross-posted from my tumblr @Mirrorblunight. This fic didn't garner a lot of attention on there, however, the original headcannon post that it's based off of got a decent amount of notes. So, if this AU seems familiar in anyway that's why, I just want to make that clear. This is not stealing since I am the original author of this. This was also not beta read, so please excuse any grammatical errors. Plus, this is literally like 3 years old too. 
> 
> Much love! Stay safe! And, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated!

Of course, the first time Jack would ever meet/talk to his deadbeat mother would be when he was Seventeen. 

But, then again he has the worse luck ever. A prime example of this would be just exactly who his mother is. Now, his mother couldn't be that bad, right?

Well, she really isn’t personality wise, that is to say, but it's more what she is than who she is.

Jack’s mother was the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, herself. You’d think having a god or goddess as a parent would be cool and amazing, but it's not. It's far from amazing. Just ask any of the currently alive demigods, or read a Wikipedia page on any Ancient Greek “mythological” child of a god. 

Their stories all end the same. Which is that it's never a happy ending.

Now, the Goddess of Love’s children had get happy endings right? It's basically ensured to them just based off who their mother was. That’s wrong, very wrong. It doesn't matter who your godly parent is monsters still find away to hunt you down and kill you, and you still get to carry out all of the gods dirty work for them. You have no choice in the matter.

Aphrodite is known amongst the demigods and gods themselves as being one of the more, how do you say it, caring parents to have as a god. She generally appears in her children's dreams to give them advice, or just to talk about their love lives. She may not do it often, but almost all of her children run into the Goddess one way or another at least once in their life times. She also watches over her children (and their love lives) more intently than most other gods. She tries her best to give them blessings and signs that she cares for them, but ultimately she's a goddess and she isn't allowed to directly interfere.

Jack Kelly, her eldest son at Camp Half-Blood, has never once seen her despite being seventeen and her cabin’s counselor. He’s always wanted to meet his mother, hell any half-blood who’s never met their godly parent will tell you this. Ever since he was little, even before he knew he of his divine heritage, he’s dreamed what it would be like to meet her. Those dreams were amplified at the age of ten when he arrived at camp, and was claimed by the Goddess. 

Never did he ever in his seventeen miserable years of life, did he imagine any situation that even came remotely close to what ended up being their first meeting.

Well, that was probably a good thing that he didn't imagine this situation.

It started as just a regular old day at Camp Half-Blood. 

Jack was scaling the climbing wall, and was about to reach the top of it. Of course, that's when everything went wrong. He had grabbed onto a ledge that seemed to be placed to a little too conveniently, but at the time Jack wasn’t really thinking about how the ledge seemed a little suspicious. He was mainly trying not to be incinerated by lava, at that point. So of course, when he grabbed onto the ledge it it burst into a dangerous and sickly flame.

Great Greek Fire! That’s just what I needed, he thought. Now, he had no choice, but to let go the ledge. Seeing as there were no other ledges or anything to grab onto, and the wall was just about to pour lava out the top of it, he was forced to take a free fall. 

But, as soon as he hit bare earth below, he had let the pain and exhaustion consume him. And, with that Jack’s whole world went dark, engulfed by the darkness that slumber brought, as he hit the ground with a loud and painful thud.

-

It wasn't uncommon for a demigod, especially of his strength, to have weird dreams about other events happening around the world at that same time. Or, to have somewhat prophetic dreams. Even, dreams that was some sign of help of guidance was normal. But, Gods showing up in them to have a quick chat about one’s love life was definitely not normal. 

Even, for their messed up standards of what ‘normal’ is.

Jack stood in the middle of what seemed to be the Aphrodite Cabin, the one his siblings and him shared. But, something was off the cabin was empty. The cabin was usually filled with the children of Aphrodite gossiping, making bets on the love lives of other campers, etc. He hastily looked around confused as to why he would be having a dream about the cabin, let alone when it was empty.

That's when he spotted her. 

He didn't really know how to describe the women sitting on his bunk with her legs neatly crossed and her hands at her sides. She was looking through a few photos that Jack had displayed by the side of his bed, before she looked up noticing his presence. 

He didn't really know how to describe the women, but he had a gut feeling that he knew this woman, and she knew him. Her appearance kept shifting, but that didn’t change the fact that he knew she was absolutely stunning.The women’s height, shape, hair color, eyes, race, and everything about her appearance other than the kind, loving smile she had on her face and her clothes, were shifting dramatically and rapidly. That was until, she finally took form as a short, sunkissed, girl with soft features and sandy blonde hair that hung to her shoulders. 

That's when he finally realized just exactly who he was in the presence of, and who trying to contact him through an unconscious dream. “M-Mother?” He managed to stutter out, fearing the reasons why his mother had come to bless his dreams with her presence.

Aphrodite only visited the dreams of those who she either, one, favored or found interesting and wanted to help make their love lives “interesting,” or something or other like that. Or, two, those of whom were her children, and were in need of some advice or help. Whether that need come from a quest, to what to wear to an important event, or to even having trouble with their love lives, and needing help to fix them. 

Aphrodite really did have a soft spot for her children’s love lives. 

He was really hoping it would be the latter of the two, and that this would be some sort of warning of a dangerous quest he'd have to go on soon. That would have been way better than being “blessed” with an interesting love life from his mother. That always meant trouble and pain for those involved. Oh, how Aphrodite just loved a great tragedy.

But, of course he wasn't a child of Tyche, so naturally his luck was pretty horrible. And, of course the first time he'd ever meet his mother would be under the circumstances of his love life.

Aphrodite smiled gently at his recognition of her. Even, though Jack had never even met, let alone seen, his mother before this he could she cared somehow, just by that smile alone.

“I’m sorry that we had to meet for the first time in such, um, interesting circumstances.” She let out a small, gentle laugh before getting up from where she was seated on his bunk. “But, I must say Jack you’ve grown into quite the handsome young man.” The goddess complimented. 

Jack’s face became as red as the strawberries they grew in the fields at camp at this, “Uh, thanks?” He scratched the back of his neck while smiling warily. “But, um- uh, why are you here? N-Not that I don't want you here! I'm happy to see you after all this time! But, why now?”

The Goddess of love let out a small laugh at her son. “Well, I came to tell you that I've been watching you lately.” Jack could feel his face flush even more. Did she really watch over him? Does that mean she saw him fall off the climbing wall? And- Oh Gods! That means she’s seen him googly eyeing that son of Apollo during meals! 

“Yes, Jack, to answer your questions I have seen you googly eyeing him, he is quite the cutie isn't he? I'm sure Apollo would agree with you on that.” Jack was probably the color of a stop sign now. Wait, did she just read his mind? “As for the climbing wall incident, I am quite sorry about that. I really did need to talk to you, and it's not like I can just randomly show up at that camp of yours and do it, now can I?”

“Wait, hold on a second here,” He started moving his hands in a sporadic slow-down movement, “You caused me to fall off the climbing wall? Why in the name of Zeus would you do that for?! What’s so important that it couldn’t wait till, Ya’ know I actually fell asleep?” Jack didn't mean to snap at her, but that's what it came out as. Aphrodite just let out a small breath, before beginning to smirk that I-have-very-interesting-plans-for-you smirk.

“Well, yes I did and I'm very sorry about that sweetie,” it felt so unreal that he was being called ‘sweetie’ after all these years of never even seeing her, “As for why I did it and why it’s so important. Well, I was just getting to that part of course!” She smiled happily, rocking on her toes.

“Let me guess, it's about my love life isn't it?” Jack deadpanned. 

He wasn’t necessarily the most, how do you say, romantically active child of Aphrodite. He had only ever had a handful significant others, and for a child of Aphrodite that was surprising. But, he wasn't really like his siblings. Most of them weren't in it for the long run and some even got into relationships just to break the person’s heart on purpose. He always tried to be in it for the long run, fully committed and supportive. But, nothing ever seemed to work out in the end. Whenever, the relationship ended it was always them breaking it off, or on the rare occasion it was a mutual break up and he'd stayed very close friends with them. So, ironic right that he was the Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin. And also, that his mom would finally appear to him when he was finally starting to accept the fact that no one liked him that way, and that he was basically single forever. 

So, it was odd to say the least, that now when Jack was single and pretty content with that fact, that his mother would finally appear to him to give him love advice. “I mean not that there’s anything wrong with that! But, you know it's just unexpected to say the least.” He said casting his eyes to the ground.

Aphrodite lifted his chin lovingly, with her lips ever so slightly curled into a smile. “Ah, looks like you guessed correctly.” Jack let out a nervous, shaky breath. He really didn’t want to know what the Goddess of Love had planned for him.

“As you know, I take quite amount of pride in my children, and just so long as they please me and stay on the write path in their hearts,” no doubt was she referring to her daughter who had become a spy in the Titan War, the old counselor, who wanted to stop but was threatened into continuing with it. In the end, she sacrificed herself for her comrades and was hailed a hero by most, but of course there were always a select few who didn't. “I bless them with an interesting, but good love life. Now, not all of my children, especially nowadays, get as interesting ones anymore. It's such a shame honestly, so much wasted potential just because they choose to be rude and hateful to others who don't share the same outward beauty and standards as themselves.” 

The Goddess shook her head in disappointment before continuing, “It’s not like I make their romantic stories bad, well occasionally but I digress. They just aren't as interesting as others are, they’re quite mundane and boring for my tastes.” Maybe that’s a good thing seeing as how you tend to meddle quite a bit with others, Jack silently thought to himself.

“But, then how does that explain why you're here?” Jack furrowed his brow looking down questioningly at his mother.

“Ah, well you see,” she smiled with slight satisfaction, “I was here to tell you that, as you know already, I have been watching you. And, since I do favor you over most of my current children, please don't tell that to any of your siblings that! Of course, not to say that I think you would.” Her expression was playfully teasing him, yet it radiated how much she cared for him and the rest of her children at the same time. “I just wanted to tell you that even though your love life has been quiet, hm, eventful so far. And, that was without my intervention, I must say you are one of my favorites to watch.” That made him laugh nervously because he knew what was coming next.

“ Anyways, I am promising you that I'll make this even more of an interesting love life than before! You will find the ‘one,’ as you might say, soon!” She cheerfully added, “I must admit, I'm very excited to see how this one will shape up!” His eyes must of widened at that because she quickly added, “Not that it won't be a great relationship for the ages! But, I only intervene so much. Many think I cause all of it, but I generally only give nudges in the right directions. You all are usually the deciding factor if a relationship succeeds or not though.” 

Jack knew she could feel his uneasiness and scepticism, and that she was trying to comfort him, but it wasn't really working. Jack had never had much luck in love, despite being a child of it.

“Wait, what exactly does ‘you will soon find the one’ mean?!” He must of looked crazy and frantic, but his mother just put her hand to her mouth and laughed graciously at her son.

“Oh, you will find out soon enough! Now, I must leave Ares is taking me out tonight! Au Revoir!”

“Wait, huh!?” Jack reached out questioningly, but by the he could say anything the Goddess had disappeared into air. Leaving Jack by himself in bright pink cabin, before that too disappeared.

-

Jack woke up with jolt.

He frantically scanned his surroundings trying to figure out where he was, and also comprehending what had just happened. Though, it was proving a challenge, since his head was pounding like a woodpecker was hacking at the side of his head. Oh, and not to mention the throbbing coming from his left leg. He also felt nauseous and lightheaded.

Great, he thought, this is just what I needed a severe burn, a concussion and multiple broken bones! Oh! And don't forget the ‘blessing’ from Mom! Jack thought looking down at his right hand, the hand that should have been severely burnt. Yet, it showed no sign of it?

“Wow, wow, wow, relax! I'm trying to help you!”

Jack, then had realized he was in the infirmary, and had nearly head-butted the boy trying to heal him. Gods was Jack just having a great day!

That’s exactly when he realized just who was healing him. Of course, it had to be the adorable son of Apollo who ran the infirmary, and who Jack had been pining over basically since he saw the guy after his first capture the flag game. Said son of Apollo was a literal ray of sunshine despite the fact that he was crippled and forced to use a crutch everywhere he went. But, that never seemed to stop him, he was the camp’s head doctor (medic? Healer? Jack didn't know what the proper title was) in the infirmary and really the whole camp. He was always smiling that adorable lopsided grin of his, was always positive even in the worst of situations, and so Jack couldn't help but be drawn to him.

Not to mention was he beautifully adorable with his sandy blond hair, light but not pale complexion, assortment of splattered freckles on his nose, and don’t even get him started on those sky blue eyes.

But, of course Jack was too much of a chicken to actually talk to him, let alone remember his name! Wow, he was so pitiful.

Gods, he was more of a stereotypical son of Aphrodite than he thought he was.

Apparently, Jack was too busy staring at his face and thinking of how amazing he was that he didn't realize that the boy was speaking to him.

“Hey, are you listening!! I'm trying to tell you what exactly happened to you, and what I’ve had and have to do to help you!” The healer pouted, trying to get Jack to lay back down.

“Oh, umm, sorry?” He flashed an apologetic smile.

“Okay, so will you listen now?”

“Of course, Sunny Boy!”

“Umm w-what?” The son of Apollo asked, flustered and- wait was he blushing?

“Yeah! Sunny Boy! Ya’ know because your a Son of Apollo and he’s the sun god,” and you’re like actual sunshine and I also have no idea what your name is, “Get it?” Jack tried to flash a playful smile, but he must of looked like a crazed perv because he felt extremely woozy and heavily medicated.

“Oh, whatever!” The boy huffed, “Everyone calls me Crutchie, so just call me that please!”

“Whatever you say Sunny Boy!”

“Anyways,” the boy- no Crutchie- continued, “You have a concussion and-”

“You don't think I know that?”

“AND, you have several broken ribs and you fractured your left leg,” Crutchie said as he got up to go fetch something from the infirmary’s cabinet. Jack just winced realizing just how much pain he had been in. “I was able to get some Nectar in you and use my healing to mend the bones a bit so they weren’t as severely fractured as they were. Oh, and I was able to fix the burn on your hand right up! But,” he dragged the ‘but’ with a slow exhale of breath, “seeing as there’s a capture the flag game later I have to preserve some of my stock.”

“Really,” Jack raised an eyebrow, “or do you just like watching me suffer in pain?” The blond boy spun around with some ambrosia in his hands.

“Hardly, but since your cabin is sorta pissed at Hermes for pulling that prank,” he sighed slightly rolling his eyes, “and also, Spot and Race sorta freaked out about it too ‘cause I know you guys are pretty good friend right? Well, they're sorta gonna try and kill the Hermes kids and thus their team along with it tonight. So, I have to make sure I have enough supplies to heal everyone since I'm sort of running low at the moment.”

“Wow, I'm sincerely touched by their anger and concern.” Jack mockingly cried before rolling his eyes, “Seriously, I'm good friends with the Hermes counselors guess that's not enough.” Jack shrugged causing himself quite a bit of pain.

“Yeah, well Spot’s the type of guy who when sees the chance to start a huge fight in Capture the Flag that he knows won't cause a huge horrible rivalry, takes it.” Crutchie sat down, unfolding the ambrosia squares. “And, Race follows him and vise versa on those sort of things….” He trailed off, “And not to mention he’s pretty good and riling people up too.”

“You act as if I don’t know this, Sunny Boy!” He chuckled, giving a faint smile as yet again he caused himself pain with a simple action.

Crutchie laughed a little while handing him the Ambrosia squares. “Oh and I forgot to mention concussions are sort of hard to heal with nectar or ambrosia and my healing powers can only do so much at a time, so we’re keeping you over night and maybe tomorrow too.” Jack took the squares gobbled them down trying his best to stay calm and collected around this guy. “Since, my main concern was your ribs and leg I wasn't able to heal much of it, but I was able to heal it a little.”

“Ah, thanks,” Jack mumbled finishing his last bite of ambrosia. “I mean hey, you shouldn't have to over exert yourself to heal me just because I was stupid and fell off the climbing wall.” He gave a weak smile looking up at the other boy through his lashes.

“Oh um, n-no problem!” Crutchie stuttered slightly blushing, “I mean usually I would be able to do more, but with Capture the Flag being so close and all I have to persevere a little bit. I hope spending a night at the infirmary isn't to bad.” 

“Of course not! I mean, hey I get to see more of you!” Jack grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

“Oh well, um okay,” Crutchie was blushing furiously now, “Y-You better rest! Just, uh, call me if you need me I’m gonna be here late tonight.” Crutchie stumbled toward the exit of the room, “Oh and I'll make sure someone brings you your dinner…. Which will probably be me, see you later lover boy.” And, before Jack could say anything else Crutchie had dashed out of the room. Jack was now left alone in the room with his thoughts running wild.

Jack’s mind was more scattered than normal. Not only did he have a concussion and broken bones, he also met his mom who told him she was going to make his love life ‘interesting,’ oh and don't forget he had woozily flirted with the guy he had been pining over! Oh what a great day!

Jack tried to comprehend what his mother had told him and what exactly ‘you will soon find the one,’ meant. Could it be- no, he shouldn't get his hopes up, he had no chance! 

Before, he knew it he had slipped into the darkness of sleep once again.

-

Jack would be lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little bit sad that his time in the infirmary was over. Okay, that was a lie he was very sad about it.

He had gotten to know Crutchie much better over just that short day and two nights he was there! Now, Jack wasn't just interested in the son of Apollo because of what he had heard, saw, and from the few short interactions they had before this. Now, Jack was officially head over heels for him.

One problem though. He still had no idea how to approach and actually spend time with Crutchie. The boy spent most of his time in the infirmary and shared no lessons with Jack at all. He felt like he was going to explode.

A few night after he was freed from the infirmary he found himself on the losing end of a poker game against Race, Spot, and his half-brother Romeo. While, Davey shook his head off to the side criticizing them for the way they were choosing to spend their free time.

“Oh come one Dave! Gambling is a very valid use of free time!” Race retorted. Davey just shook his head and laughed a bit.

“Oh well I'm not saying it's not, and I sort of expect you to do it Race. But, I'm more or less criticizing the three who are willing to play against you.” Davey shook his head, scolding them.

“What's so wrong playin’ against Race?” Romeo, oh Romeo he was still so oblivious. Jack had to admit Davey was right it was stupid of them to gamble against a son of Tyche, the Goddess of Luck, but hey Spot and Jack had some tricks up their sleeves. But, Romeo well he stood no chance.

Children of Tyche were extremely lucky and almost always came out victorious in the end, especially when it came to gambling. Literally, their cabin looked and pretty much was a Casino. But, keywords there, almost always. Now children of Tyche were tricky and were anything but below cheating. They love gambling and games of luck and probability. This is due to them having the power to manipulate luck, and this power Jack didn’t really understand. But anyways, basically when they gambled all was fair game really.

So, Spot was free to intimidate the hell out of Race or physically beat him. And well, Jack he was a powerful charmspeaker so that definitely wasn't out of the question. Now, Jack would never admit aloud to charmspeaking people into certain actions, but he did it more often times than not.

Well, no one ever stated to rules about cheating other than the obvious. So, technically it wasn't cheating. Sort of.

Race began the game, obviously. Which basically gave him free reign over the whole games possibility, and luck of players against him in which cards they were dealt. Why they still let him do this he didn’t know?

They were half way through the game when Spot brought up Jack’s time at the infirmary. “So, Bird Brain how was your stay at infirmary?” He said teasingly with a wink.

“Ooh yeah! How was you and Crutchie’s time together?” Another mock coming from Race this time.

“It was fine, I guess,” Jack tried to avoid this subject seeing how his friends could get. “I mean it's not like anything really happened, he brought me food, made sure I was healing correctly, and did actually heal me. But, nothing happened.” He explained a little more harshly than he intended to, yet even with the harsh tone in his voice he was blushing at the thought of the son of Apollo.

“Oh, my, my looks like Jacky Boy’s got a crush!” Race announced elbowing Jack in his freshly healed ribs. Jack couldn't help, but yelp seeing as they were still pretty sore. 

“Whoops! Sorry, Jack!” Race apologized.

“‘S fine,” he mumbled rubbing his sore ribs where Race had just elbowed him in. Jack could feel his face flushing a bright red.

“Wow, it's totally not like we didn't see that one coming,” Davey rolled his eyes before continuing, “Seriously, Jack has been all heart-eyes at the guy for months.” 

“No I wasn't!”

“Sorry to break to ya,’ but you totally were.” Spot scoffed,leaning back on the back legs of his chair. “You two both check each other out when the other’s not paying attention. And, don't get me started on how many times I've seen him watching you train or spar! You two are so in love with each other!” Spot teased him. Despite all the teasing him and Race both did, they cared about Jack and it was never with malicious intent.

“Gods! No I do not how many times do I have to tell you guys this?!” Jack's face felt like it was on fire, and it was probably the same shade as a fire truck.

Romeo hadn’t said anything, yet. He just looked around the table confused until his face contorted into a the a-lightbulb-just-went-off look. 

“Wow this makes so much sense now!” Romeo exclaimed, “Now, I understand why you're always staring at the Apollo Table during meals.”

Jack let out a large groan before burying his face into his hands. What had got himself into? It didn't matter all he knew is that no matter what did happen things were not going to be easy.

And he had only one person to thank for that:

Aphrodite.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this left off on a cliff hanger kinda, and I'm sorry about that. Don't expect me to finish this, since I'm working on my GoT/ASOIAF fic at the moment. But, who knows I might come back to it eventually, however, I doubt it. I haven't actively engaged in the Newsies fandom in years, and not because I have anything wrong with it, I still love it, I've just been focused on other things. If this sparks anything in anyone, which I doubt, and they want to continue with the story, I will gladly give my consent for you to do so as long as you ask first. I still have some notes on where this was going exactly, so I can help some LOL.
> 
> My tumblr is @Mirrorblunight if you wanted to chat about anything, or look at my whole tag dedicated to this au which goes more in depth with the other characters. 
> 
> Have a nice day! :)


End file.
